spongebob_squarepants_espanolfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Se busca Ayuda
Se busca Ayuda, es el primer episodio de la temporada 1 y de la serie, éste episodio fue una remasterización al piloto de 1997, con modificaciones aparte. Descripción del Episodio Bob Esponja estará listo para pedir empleo en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, pero llegan sorpresas hambrientas para Don Cangrejo y Calamardo. Sinopsis Bob Esponja hace su rutina matutina de la mañana, diciendo "Estoy Listo!", "Estoy Listo!" continuamente y dirigiéndose al Crustáceo Cascarudo, pero él esta inseguro y con miedo de pedir el empleo, Patricio llega antes de que Bob se marche apoyándolo para que consiga el empleo, Bob se anima para llegar al gerente (Don Cangrejo). Calamardo se da cuenta de que Bob viene por el cartel de ayuda, y le advierte a Don Cangrejo, ellos 2 engañan a Bob Esponja para que vaya a buscar una "Espátula Aerodinámica con Accesorios Sintéticos" y hacen que se vaya a buscar la supuesta herramienta de cocina, ellos ríen a carcajadas sin detener su aliento, pero todo acaba cuando Don C. huele algo. Él dice olfatear el olor de unas anchoas, que vienen en autobús y vienen a pedir sus ordenes, las anchoas se vuelven muy alborotadoras en el establecimiento, eso es un infierno para Calamardo y Don Cangrejo, Bob mientras tanto esta en "Baratillo" comprando la espátula mencionada antes, y se vuelve a ver el caos en el Crustáceo, El final de Cangrejo y Calamardo... Afortunadamente! Bob Esponja llega con la espátula que resulta ser verdadera, se empieza a escuchar la canción de Tiny Tim (Cantante Famoso), Living in the Sunlight, mientras se ve un montaje de Bob haciendo Cangreburguers para las anchoas, finalmente, Bob es contratado por Don Cangrejo y consigue el puesto de Cocinero en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Patricio llega para ordenar una cangreburguer como pedido, Bob felizmente va a prepararle millones a la parrilla y salen muchas cangreburguers del restaurante. Personajes Mayores * Bob Esponja * Don Cangrejo * Calamardo * Anchoas Secundarios/Menores * Patricio Estrella * Gary Bocetos Iniciales y Animación SpongeBoy_Concept_Hillenburg.jpg|Boceto de Bob Esponja (Originalmente llamado "SpongeBoy"). 1424472650-show-spongebob-squarepants-22.jpg Size_chart.jpg SB pg 36.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-19h48m39s231.png 1418084133-show-spongebob-squarepants-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m04s52.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-02h55m43s196.png|Modelo de Patricio. Música * Hawaiian Train Cavani de Titulo * Aloha Oe Haider, Queen Lili'uokalani del Episodio * Honolulu March Haider es el gran Día Gary!" * The Land is Ours F. Narholz Esponja levanta "pesas" * Grand Orchestral Fanfare F. Narholz Esponja levanta "pesas" * Honolulu March Haider Listo, Estoy Listo, Estoy Listo..." * Next Door Neighbour Cassman, Vyvyan Hope-Scott aprecia el Crustáceo Cascarudo * The Land is Ours F. Narholz apoya a Bob Esponja * Grand Orchestral Fanfare F. Narholz es...mmm... Quien es...mmm UN CUADRADO AMARILLO CON AGUJEROS?" * Honolulu March Haider entra al Crustáceo Cascarudo * Oyster Girls Alexander White para entrar a bordo, Capitán!" * The Rake Hornpipe Alexander White solicita una prueba de Empleado * Bartmania A Moon llegan al Crustáceo * Menace from the Deep Conford Cangrejo sospecha algo * Bartmania A Moon Anchoas se alborotan * Death Trap F. Narholz las compuertas Sr. Calamardo!" * Bossa Cubana Narholz Esponja en Baratillo * Battle at Sea Pearson Sr. Calamardo!, Animo! * Reach for the Stars Harvey Esponja regresa con la Espátula * The Main Event F. Narholz Espátula Aerodinámica es revelada * Livin' in the Sunlight Tim de Bob preparando Cangreburguers/Final del Episodio Trivia Curiosidades * Junto a "Tomemos el Té", y "La Aspiradora" estos episodios fueron presentados en los Kid's Choice Awards 1999. * Éste es el primer episodio oficial de la serie. * El piloto (versión de prueba de este episodio) ha tenido demasiados cambios, por ejemplo, la intro original nunca se utilizo y el logo de un mini-Bob es diferente. Archivo:CBSH.png * En "Amigo o Enemigo se demostró que Bob Esponja ya había trabajado toda su vida desde bebé para que lo contraten. * Debido a un copyright, la canción de Tiny Tim fue reemplazada por Twelfth Street Rag (Un Background Soundtrack). * Los zapatos de Bob normalmente hacen un chirrido cada vez que pisa y camina, pero en este episodio no. * El titulo de esté episodio en Crota se traduce como "Tražimo Kuhara", que significa, "Buscamos un Cocinero". * El titulo de esté episodio en Francia se traduce como "Bienvenue à bord", que significa, "Bienvenido a Bordo!". * Este es el único episodio dividido en tres segmentos. * Este es de los pocos episodios donde usan música no original de la serie. * El narrador francés es el primero en hablar en la serie. * Bob Esponja es el Primer Personaje con Aparición Física. * En el Doblaje Ingles Don Cangrejo dice ("Quiero ir con mi Mami Señor Calamardo!"), pero en el Latino Americano es dejado con "Papi". * La primera Línea de Bob Esponja es "Hoy es el Gran Día Gary!". * Éste episodio no presenta ningún pez normal, en ves de eso, muestra Anchoas. * El Narrador Francés y La Conductora son los únicos personajes sin aparición Física. * Se revela que las primeras palabras de Bob Esponja fueron "¿Puedo tomar Orden?". Errores # El nombre de Stephen Hillenburg en la sección "Escrito por" de los créditos iniciales está mal escrito como "Stephen Hilleburg", falta la "N" en su apellido. # La última vez que Bob Esponja dice "¡Estoy listo!" su collar en la corbata se pone rojo. # Lo mismo es cierto en la toma final de emparejar Cangreburguers para las anchoas. # Después de que Calamardo mira hacia atrás para ver a Bob Esponja, la flecha en el graffiti desaparece. # Cuando Bob Esponja entra al Crustáceo Cascarudo y dice: "¡He estado esperando toda mi vida para unirme al equipo del Crustáceo Cascarudo!", Las luces del Establecimiento están apagadas, pero cuando dice: "Y ahora estoy listo!", Las luces están encendidas. Sin embargo, los guiones gráficos muestran que esto podría haberse hecho a propósito. # En el Crustáceo Cascarudo, todas las puertas a la izquierda de la caja registradora no están allí. Cuando Don Cangrejo va a su oficina, va a la derecha. # Cuando Don Cangrejo salta cada vez que dice "Hip, Hip, Hurra!" su camiseta blanca desaparece por menos de un segundo. # Cuando Patricio dice: "¿Quién está listo?", Sus párpados son rosados en lugar de morados. # Los subtítulos originales deletrean "Krabby Patty" como "Crabby Patty". # Cuando Don Cangrejo dice: "¡Trepe Señor Calamardo, animo!" La capa superior de dientes de Calamardo es púrpura. # Cuando Calamardo dice: "¡Don Cangrejo!", La ilustración del ancla en su sombrero desaparece por una fracción de segundo. # En la escena donde los autobuses llegan al Crustáceo, hay cuatro autobuses, pero en la siguiente escena cuando se estacionan, hay cinco de ellos. # Cuando Don Cangrejo y Calamardo golpean el poste, aparece un cuadro de lo que parece ser el fondo alternativo o invertido para los créditos. # Cuando Bob Esponja arroja Cangreburguers a las anchoas, algunas no llegan a sus bocas. # Bob esponja se tropieza y rebota a pesar de que esta dentro de el agua. Chistes Recurrentes * Las Anchoas Invadiendo el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Vídeos SpongeBob's Official Debut �� The Very FIRST 5 Minutes of SpongeBob!|Los Primeros 5 Minutos de Bob Esponja "Help Wanted" �� Animatic SpongeBob SquarePants|Storyboard del Episodio What’s That Smell?!�� TBT SpongeBob|ANCHOAAAAAAS! Firsts from the First Episode TBT SpongeBob|Clips Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 1ra Temporada Categoría:Primer Episodio de un Segmento Categoría:Episodios con Debuts Categoría:Episodios Centrados en Calamardo